Don't Wanna Lie
Romanized Title Don't Wanna Lie Japanese Title Don't Wanna Lie English Title Don't Wanna Lie Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2011 Translation OFF THE LOCK Romaji hito ni wa sorezore samazama yuzurenu mono ga ari sore wo mamorinuku tame nara tatakau no ga honnou boku to kitara gomakashi tsuzuke mou nan nen tatsu darou Don't wanna lie Don't wanna lie ikiteru to kanjiteitai I wanna try I wanna try kono kokoro ni muchi uttemiyou asu wo kaeru moment sore ga ima kamo ne nani wo gisei ni dekiru no ka kimerare mo sezu ni dore hodo no chie to yuuki ga boku ni wa aru no ka tsutaenakute wa ikenai koto wo wasurete wa inai yo Don't wanna die Don't wanna die mucha na koto suru wake ja nai I wanna try I wanna try YES to sakebu tatoeba sonna koto tobira wo hiraku moment sore ga ima kamo ne yayakoshii no wa yo no naka janakute kono atamannaka ushinau made kizukanai sore koso ga egatai mono nagareyuku chinmoku no toki dare mo oshietekurenai timing Don't wanna lie Don't wanna lie ikiteru to kanjiteitai I wanna try I wanna try kimi to tomo ni aruite yukitai jinsei wo kimeru moment sore ga ima kamo ne Japanese 人間(ひと)にはそれぞれさまざま ゆずれぬものがあり それを守りぬくためなら 戦うのが本能 僕ときたらごまかしつづけ もう何年たつだろう Don't wanna lie Don't wanna lie 生きてると 感じていたい I wanna try I wanna try この心に ムチ打ってみよう 明日を変えるモーメント それが今かもね 何を犠牲にできるのか 決められもせずに どれほどの知恵と勇気が 僕にはあるのか 伝えなくてはいけないことを 忘れてはいないよ Don't wanna die Don't wanna die ムチャなこと するわけじゃない I wanna try I wanna try YESと叫ぶ たとえばそんなこと 扉を開くモーメント それが今かもね ややこしいのは 世の中じゃなくて この頭ん中 失うまで 気づかない それこそが 得がたいもの 流れゆく 沈黙の時間(とき) 誰も教えてくれないタイミング Don't wanna lie Don't wanna lie 生きてると 感じていたい I wanna try I wanna try 君とともに 歩いてゆきたい 人生を決める正念場(モーメント) それが今かもね English Translation Every single person retains possessions they're unwilling to part with In order to protect them to the end, fighting for them is our instinct As for me, I've continued deceiving you for who knows how many years? Don't wanna lie, don't wanna lie — I want to feel I'm alive I wanna try I wanna try — Let's try spurring my heart with an encouraging whip The moment that'll change tomorrow — it might be now Without having decided what I would be willing to sacrifice, how much wisdom and bravery have I got in me? The things I have to tell you — I haven't forgotten about them Don't wanna die, don't wanna die — I'm not going to do that which is crazy I wanna try, I wanna try — Such as shouting out "YES!" The moment I open the door — it might be now It's not the world that's complicated, it's all that remains in my head that is You don't appreciate them until you lose them, that's what makes things so precious The moment of silence is passing by, with most unknown timing Don't wanna lie, don't wanna lie — I want to feel I'm alive I wanna try, I wanna try — I want to walk by your side The moment to decide my life — it might be now